crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark One
The Dark One (sometimes known as Dark Mio) is the eighteenth girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked by completing Karma and Sutra. She is a dark version of Mio who came from the dark portal to destroy the world. After reaching Lover level with The Dark One, her icon in the girls list will say "GONE" and you will be unable to interact with her. Dialogue List First Meeting # You stand before the Dark Portal, ready to face the Dark One and save the world. Calling out, you challenge the Dark One to reveal itself, when suddenly... # Suspension of Disbelief - CRUSHED!! # A familiar face emerges from the void. "Oh. Great." She sighs. "I guess I've taken the form of someone you trust. This isn't just a cheap re-color, or a random inside joke. This is definitely the coolest way I could've looked. Let's get this over with." Adversary * Life is so hollow. Sorry * Oh good, I'm wearing a skirt with thigh-highs. Are you gonna buy me a schoolgirl outfit too? * Oh look, it's the emo goth chick trope. I bet she'll be super moody and snarky. What a twist. * I'm here to destroy your world, I guess. Good Lorde, I hate anime tropes. * Sweet sufferer, we're already doing re-colors? Those Panda jerks are getting lazy. * Just skip my dialog. I mostly just make fun of you for playing this. I'm like that Pamu b****, without the sexual zest. Poke * You're touching me. A lot less of this needs to happen. Upgrade to Nuisance # Okay, so I hope that first level sucked. It kind of sucked, yes? Yes # Dark Mio gained 5 exp and a f*** ton of satisfaction. Nuisance * What kind of name is "Crush Crush"? Do those Panda jerks think ripping off half the title of an actually popular game will help them? Sorry * I can't believe you're still playing after the slog of the last two b****es you did. Those Mystic Slippers are pure BS. * Hmm. I was going to say, "My eyes are up here", but looking into them would probably kill you. Feel free to continue your cowardly ogling of my tits. * I don't even reward you diamonds. Yeah, that's how pointless this is. * My physical form is partially an inside joke I don't expect you to get. For that reason alone you should probably give up. * My hearts go down instead of up. You should probably complain about that somewhere. Poke * You're touching me. A lot less of this needs to happen. Upgrade to Frenemy # There's still time to turn back. It's all downhill from here. Or is it uphill? Wait - that expression doesn't even make sense... OK? # Oh, you're still here. Okay. Onto the next level, I guess. Frenemy * You have done the thing you've already done dozens of times, and yet won't stop doing. Yay. Sorry * I can't believe your still playing after the slog of the last two b****es you did. Those Mystic Slippers are pure BS. * Hmm. I was going to say, "My eyes are up here", but looking into them would probably kill you. Feel free to continue your cowardly ogling of my tits. * I don't even reward you diamonds. Yeah, that's how pointless this is. * My physical form is partially an inside joke I don't expect you to get. For that reason alone you should probably give up. * My heart goes down instead of up. You should probably complain about that somewhere. Poke * You're touching me. A lot less of this needs to happen. Gift * This is neither hard drugs nor suitable as a weapon. You have failed the gift giving challenge. Upgrade to Acquaintance # Instead of this luscious body, imagine instead a dead horse. Your attempts to seduce me are the bat strikes on said horse. You should perhaps stop. No # Now every time you hear a horse neigh, I hope it kills your mojo. Acquaintance * I guess this means you're making progress. Congratulations. You got a bunch of numbers to get bigger. Chat * I can't believe your still playing after the slog of the last two b****es you did. Those Mystic Slippers are pure BS. * Hmm. I was going to say, "My eyes are up here", but looking into them would probably kill you. Feel free to continue your cowardly ogling of my tits. * I don't even reward you diamonds. Yeah, that's how pointless this is. * My physical form is partially an inside joke I don't expect you to get. For that reason alone you should probably give up. * My heart goes down instead of up. You should probably complain about that somewhere. Poke * You're touching me. A lot less of this needs to happen. Gift * This is neither hard drugs nor suitable as a weapon. You have failed the gift giving challenge. Upgrade to Friendzone # I'm surprised you're trying THIS hard. Your world doesn't seem particularly worth saving, does it? Sure # I guess this is where you keep your stuff. I can respect that sort of hollow materialism. Friendzone * Do you play video games to hide from your insecurities? Or do you just like working for your spank bank? Chat * If your plan is to defeat me with disappointment, you're doing very well. * Look, we both have stuff to do. I'm here to end the world, you're here to... click stuff, I guess. Can we hurry this along? * if you're getting anxious, you can just "complete" Mio again. My last photo is just a re-color of hers. * Why don't you just watch a Let's Play and save yourself 50 hours of grinding? I did. The ending of this game sucks. * Alright, Friendzone time. You may as well have digital friends, I guess. * This game loves to reference other, better games and pretend it's clever. All while you chase (under) tail. It's sad. Poke * If I laugh, will you go away? Here goes... Tee hee! Gift * Great. More crap to pollute my dimension with. Date * A stroll? Does that qualify as a date? Isn't that the thing you do on your way to the actual date? * Natural sunlight literally hurts me. But pain arouses me, so congratulations on your technical victory. * Wow. I could literally see all the footprints from the hundreds of other girls you've taken there. That's a WEIRD level of insincerity. * I'm sure glad that movie had scary music at all the parts I was supposed to be scared at, so I knew how to feel every bloody second I was watching. Upgrade to Awkward Besties # That song. Is driving. ME CRAZY! LOL # Okay, you've got another level. Wow. Great job. Can you please keep that damn thing muted? Awkward Besties * You've got to be sick and tired of this by now, surely? All this clicking and waiting? Flirt * Okay - kill, marry, f***. Bearverly, Pamu and Ayano. Go. * I'm so goth, I s*** bats. Actually, that's not true, it's just fun to say. * You know, for the amount of cleavage in it's promotional materials, this game doesn't have as many downloads as I thought It might. * I was going to smoke, but the artist didn't want to draw more assets. She can kiss my assets, as far as I'm concerned. * Don't mistake my smile. I was thinking of... like, pushing you into some mud or something. * So this is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but... well, b****ing and moaning I guess. * Having tits is kind of nice. In MY world, I have a lot more tentacles. These things are less useful, but kind of fun. * I tried to put some rips into my stockings today, but I hyperextended my thumb. This is my darkest hour. Poke * If I laugh, will you go away? Here goes... Tee hee! Gift * Thanks. I'll put it down. Right here. Yeah, that's a good spot. Date * A stroll? Does that qualify as a date? Isn't that the thing you do on your way to the actual date? * Natural sunlight literally hurts me. But pain arouses me, so congratulations on your technical victory. * Wow. I could literally see all the footprints from the hundreds of other girls you've taken there. That's a WEIRD level of insincerity. * I'm sure glad that movie had scary music at all the parts I was supposed to be scared at, so I knew how to feel every bloody second I was watching. Upgrade to Crush # I'm surprised you're letting me take all this precious Bonus Multiplier from you. Doesn't it frustrate you? Don't you want to give up? Never # Hmmm. Respect. But I bet you're still going to complain about me later. Crush * Damn. What I wouldn't give for an art asset with my middle finger raised. Can you use your imagination? Flirt * Okay - kill, marry, f***. Bearverly, Pamu and Ayano. Go. * I'm so goth, I s*** bats. Actually, that's not true, it's just fun to say. * You know, for the amount of cleavage in it's promotional materials, this game doesn't have as many downloads as I thought It might. * I was going to smoke, but the artist didn't want to draw more assets. She can kiss my assets, as far as I'm concerned. * Don't mistake my smile. I was thinking of... like, pushing you into some mud or something. * So this is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but... well, b****ing and moaning I guess. * Having tits is kind of nice. In MY world, I have a lot more tentacles. These things are less useful, but kind of fun. * I tried to put some rips into my stockings today, but I hyperextended my thumb. This is my darkest hour. Poke * When I imagine someone else is doing it, being tickled by you is fun! Tee hee hee! Gift * Okay. Thanks. I won't throw this one away. Pinkie swear. Date * A stroll? Does that qualify as a date? Isn't that the thing you do on your way to the actual date? * Natural sunlight literally hurts me. But pain arouses me, so congratulations on your technical victory. * Wow. I could literally see all the footprints from the hundreds of other girls you've taken there. That's a WEIRD level of insincerity. * I'm sure glad that movie had scary music at all the parts I was supposed to be scared at, so I knew how to feel every bloody second I was watching. Upgrade to Sweetheart # Heads up - the next level hes a ridiculous number of dates needed to progress. You're going to hate it. Ugh # Bring it on. Sweetheart * Well, looks like this trainwreck is still going to reach the station. Let's hope body count is at least noteworthy. Flirt * Did you know I taste like licorice? It's because I hate licorice. Do you? * Aww man, the evil girl falling for the hapless hero is SO CLICHE! I hate this game! Hahaha! * Way to save your world, I guess. I gotta admit, it got sort of fun at the end there. * Well, you've made it this far. I guess a little further isn't going to change anything in this vast and disinterested universe. * Aww man, the hearts in my eyes thing is so dumb. They're not even little black hearts or anything. Booo! * I like stuff. Sometimes. I guess. I dunno. * Dammit. I can't get my mascara to run. That'll teach me to buy the good stuff. Do you mind slapping me in my stupid face? * Want to mush our junk together? Poke * When I imagine someone else is doing it, being tickled by you is fun! Tee hee hee! Gift * I wish you'd get me more black things. Don't they make black things in your worlds? Is this a double entendre? Date * A stroll? Does that qualify as a date? Isn't that the thing you do on your way to the actual date? * Natural sunlight literally hurts me. But pain arouses me, so congratulations on your technical victory. * Wow. I could literally see all the footprints from the hundreds of other girls you've taken there. That's a WEIRD level of insincerity. * I'm sure glad that movie had scary music at all the parts I was supposed to be scared at, so I knew how to feel every bloody second I was watching. Upgrade to Girlfriend # What if things get hot and heavy between us, and you find a little surprise under my skirt... ?!? # I mean a knife. Gender fear mongering is trite. Plus you've already seduced a bear. Don't get all judge-y on me. Girlfriend * You're a headache with a face. But at least your face is cute. Flirt * Did you know I taste like licorice? It's because I hate licorice. Do you? * Aww man, the evil girl falling for the hapless hero is SO CLICHE! I hate this game! Hahaha! * Way to save your world, I guess. I gotta admit, it got sort of fun at the end there. * Well, you've made it this far. I guess a little further isn't going to change anything in this vast and disinterested universe. * Aww man, the hearts in my eyes thing is so dumb. They're not even little black hearts or anything. Booo! * I like stuff. Sometimes. I guess. I dunno. * Dammit. I can't get my mascara to run. That'll teach me to buy the good stuff. Do you mind slapping me in my stupid face? * Want to mush our junk together? Poke * When I imagine someone else is doing it, being tickled by you is fun! Tee hee hee! Gift * I wish you'd get me more black things. Don't they make black things in your worlds? Is this a double entendre? Date * A stroll? Does that qualify as a date? Isn't that the thing you do on your way to the actual date? * Natural sunlight literally hurts me. But pain arouses me, so congratulations on your technical victory. * Wow. I could literally see all the footprints from the hundreds of other girls you've taken there. That's a WEIRD level of insincerity. * I'm sure glad that movie had scary music at all the parts I was supposed to be scared at, so I knew how to feel every bloody second I was watching. Upgrade to Lover # Okay, you win. I want you to do sexy stuff to me. That's literally the most depressing thing ever, but I'm more turned on than depressed. You wanna? OK # Cool. Lover Sex Scene # At Worlds end, as hope descends, lay the Darkness and the Light. Her eyes and lips a deep eclipse, she bares her flesh for your delight. The Light, exploring, soft, adoring, blushing blooms on pale skin. An urgent guide leads you inside. You light the Darkness from within. # And as she fades like morning shades, she smiles softly in defiance. "Not bad I guess." No more. No less. Then she is gone. The rest is silence. Dialogue about Ayano * Nothing? No untimely death? Life is suffering. * That Ayano girl is sweet. I kind of want to crawl in her skin and hide in her game. * Actually, if that Yandere chick could go ahead and just take me out now, that would be great. * Will someone hand Ayano a baseball bat or something and encourage her to follow her dreams? * I'm going to loosen my shoes and stand near a balcony. Let Ayano know. * Oh dear. I'm just a helpless, depressed goth chick, I sure hope no one murders me for LOVING SENPAI! Requirement Table Trivia * Dark One's affection doesn't increase, but decreases with time until you have achieved all the requirements needed. Clicking does increase affection though. * Dark One will consume a total of 440x reset boost on each progress until you reach Lover with Dark One. The reset boost will be set to the maximum reset boost once you have reached Lover with Dark One, even if you didn't have maximum reset boost when encountering Dark One. * She has a Pamu Wand Tattoo. Notes * Dark One does not reward diamonds for most relationship levels, but instead rewards 10 diamonds for reaching lover. Thus, she rewards one less diamond than most girls. Memory Album Dark one encounter.png|Encounter Photo Dark mio.png|Friendship Photo 459820 screenshots 20180227182339 1.jpg|Sweetheart Photo DM-lover.jpg|Lover Photo 459820 screenshots 20180227182344 1.jpg|Moonlight Stroll Date 459820 screenshots 20180227182350 1.jpg|Beach Date 459820 screenshots 20180227182348 1.jpg|Sightseeing Date 459820 screenshots 20180227182346 1.jpg|Movie Theater Date Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Main Character